


What a Beach

by hidekins



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, eventual bumbleby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss invites Ruby, Blake and Yang to a private beach to pass a few days of their summer vacation. Writing prompt: Characters at the beach, hi jinks ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beach

“The beach”

“-Huh?” 

Yang and Ruby turned their heads towards Weiss, who was on her desk packing books on a small box. Blake simply raised her eyes from her book for a moment before going back to her reading. The cat Faunus has finished packing her things before they even had started their last class of the year. Yang and Ruby thought Professor Oobleck would never finish his history class and that he was using a dust powered clock to somehow slow down time. The sisters had finished packing their things a while ago, but the Schnee heiress was especially intricate with her own luggage and wasn’t even halfway finished with it. Weiss was carefully stacking every book to try to maximize the capacity of the cardboard box and somehow not tear the bottom of it from the entire weight.

“How would you guys like to spend a few days in a private Schnee Dust Company owned private beach?” Weiss inquired her teammates as she closed the small box, showing off a very proud smile.

“No. Way.” Yang’s jaw dropped for a second before a huge grin took its place.

“Yes _way_ ” Weiss nodded “I’ve been thinking about how we could spend the summer break together and got my dad’s permission to bring you three to the Vytal Gulf. It’s somewhat far away from Vale but we should be there in a few hours if we take one of SDC’s private airships”

“Oh my Gosh Yang can we pleeease go?!” Ruby begged to her sister, using her semblance to cling to her sister’s legs in a blink of a second, leaving a trail if rose petals in the air.

“Heck yeah! We just need to ring dad” Yang chimed with her sister as she pulled out her scroll “Oh, but we don’t have any swimsuits on us”

Blake’s bow twitched once.

“That’s why we’re going shopping today” The heiress spoke up

Blake’s bow twitched again.

“If you two get your permission” Weiss turned to the sisters with a hand on her hip. Seems like Weiss did have planned this road trip all the way through

Yang activated her scroll and began to dial her dad. Immediately, Ruby shushed everybody in the room despite the fact that no one was really talking.

“Hey dad-”Yang smiled and looked at her sister with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re done packing, but Weiss is inviting us to hang out at this private beach that her pops owns, can we go? Oh uh, it’s on the Vytal Gulf. No, I don’t know where exactly but we… can give you the coordinates later?” Yang looked at Weiss with a worried face. The heiress simply gave her a reassuring nod “Yeah, we can do that. No, no, it’ll be just us four, Team RWBY summer time. Okay okay, I’ll send you a message when we get there. Thanks dad! I love you, byeeee” The blond hung up and deactivated her scroll before pumping her fist in the air “Yeah, team RWBY’s got a new mission: go to the beach!” she shouted with all her might and a huge smirk.

“Thanks for making plans for me Yang” Blake commented with a very disinterested   tone of voice. Ruby clenched her hands on the bed frame and leaned down to look at her teammate.

“You’re not going?” The young girl asked with a very small pout and puppy eyes. That stare, those big, silver and begging eyes. Any person who befriended Ruby quickly learned that her greatest weapon wasn’t Crescent Rose or her lightning fast semblance. Her strongest asset was her eyes: Blake didn’t know of a single person other than yang, who probably developed an immunity after years of practice, who could resist her adorable puppy eyes gaze.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going” Blake placed a light blue bookmark on the page she was reading and closed the book, putting it down “It could be fun”

“Well, it’s settled then. We are leaving tomorrow. Today we go to the mall and get you two-” Blake intervened with a cough “You three some swimsuits.”

“Yeah, beach!” Ruby did a flip to jump down from Yang’s bunk bed “Man I haven’t seen a beach since we left Patch! This is gonna be so fun!”

“Right. We can go get something to eat at the mall too while we’re there” Weiss suggested as she looked over at all the things she had yet to pack. She really shouldn’t but she decided that she’d finish packing her things later. Thankfully Beacon allowed students to still use their dorm rooms all throughout winter and summer vacations, as a lot of students can’t go back home, mostly due to economic reasons.

“That sounds great, I could really use a munch or two” Yang jumped down from her bed and stretched out her arms.

Thankfully for Yang’s grumbling stomach, the trip down to the shopping mall only took the girls a few minutes. Once inside and everyone having eaten some fast food much to Weiss’ protests. Having eaten, they all were led by Weiss to the biggest department store of the mall. Despite going in and finding the swimsuit section together, the squad split to find their bathing suits. Maybe to avoid Weiss’ intervention in the choosing of their clothing, but that’d something that the heiress would never know, as she was left alone when Yang dragged Ruby away in one direction and Blake walked off to the opposite way. Well, Weiss already had a swimsuit so she decided to think nothing of this and instead began to inspect what department store had to offer, it didn’t hurt to look.

If only Weiss had known that Yang was one of those types of people who grabbed all the clothes that mildly interested them , tried them each and took 3 minutes average to decide that they wouldn’t take it: a process that she repeated for almost an hour with 20 different swimsuits. BY the end of the day, Weiss was so glad that she scheduled their departure for tomorrow and not today. Somehow, Yang had managed to drain both the patience and energy out of the Schnee girl by just trying on swimsuits.

Thankfully for Weiss’ mental health, the trip back to Beacon had been just as quick as their trip to the mall, and now she was just glad that she was back in her bed. Weiss hadn’t even taken a look at what her friends had bought, but then again she didn’t recall them showing them off to each other either. She needed some rest. They all did if they were to make the most out of their first day of summer vacations.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the shopping for swimsuits seems so short and tacked on. I had only written up to before that part and I felt like the chapter had been too short if I had left it like that.  
> Originally I had planned to make this fanfiction a one shot, but I figured it would've been too long so instead I'll be breaking it into two, maybe three chapters.  
> Any feedback is appreciated. Hit me up @http://dekinswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
